Locust Vs Gears
by Luke Prowler
Summary: Two waring parties hold bases in what can only be desicribed as a worthless valley. As the two groups battle it out, another threat waits paitently for it's time to put it's plans in action. Rated m for strong language, violence, and mild adult jokes.
1. The Worthless Box Canyon

Author's note: my first fanfiction, a tribute to the men at Blood Gultch, as well as to the many Cogs that has lost their lives to the Locust. In short hand, that mean this is a Gears of War/Red Vs Blue Crossover. I should warn you now that I'm not as funny as the guys at Rooster Teeth, but I'll try.

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo, Gears of War, or Red Vs Blue. They are owned by Bungie, Epic Games, and Rooster Teeth, respectfully

* * *

Episode 1: The Worthless Box Canyon

It was a hot, clear day, the sun practically cooking the ruins of what appeared to be a once glorious city, now dilapidated with war and lack of maintenance. This is, however, not the story of that city, it's occupants, or the well known squad that was passing thought it. This is a story of a valley several miles away, with a base at two ends. Both bases looked identical, a one story, circle building, two doors at both ends and several walls on the top to hide behind should a battle begin. The bases, however, where silent, bar two men on top one of the bases. Upon closer inspection, most would see that the two were Locust; large, pale, ugly looking monsters that have been at war with the human population of Sera. Two noticeable differences from the "normal" drones is that both wore helmets, and, if you could get close enough to smell (which I highly advise you to **not** do), the smell of banana coconut sun-screen over powered the normal smell of death and a lifetime of not bathing.

"Hey" said the one on the right, who's armor took on a brownish hue

"Hm?" said the other, who's armor was something more in the area of grass stain.

"Do you ever wonder why we're here?" said the right one

"Actually," said the other " yea, I have. I mean, what possible reason could putting a base here be beneficial to us?"

"...I was talking about creation against evolution, but your argument's okay too..."

"I mean, the ground is too hard to dig, there is nothing of value, and it would take weeks for reinforcements to get here! Why would the queen do something so stupid!?"

"Are you questioning the Queen's orders?"

"What? No!"

"...you...want to talk about it?"

"No..."

"You sure?"

"Yeah..."

As the two locust talked to each other, two humans stood on a cliff that over looked the locust base. One held a Longshot sniper rifle, his armor with a cobalt streak on the shoulder pads of his black armor. The other one had a cyan color streak, and held a Lancer assault rifle instead.

"So," said the cyan one "what are they doing?"

The cobalt one let out a groan of frustration, then looked over to the cyan. "God damn it, I'm getting sick and tired of hearing that question!"

"Huh?"

"They're just talking! The same thing they were doing when you asked half an hour ago, and the same thing they will be doing when you ask again in another 10 minutes! So quit asking that!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not the one with the sniper rifle. I can't see shit with this."

"Well, their just standing there and talking. If they do anything different, I'll say"

Thetwo were still for a few minutes, then the cyan realized something else, then turned back to the cobalt one "What are they talking about?"

"...they are wearing helmets"

"So?"

"...Just stand still so I can shoot you"

"Seriously, I have to somewhat agree."Said the brown armored Locust "I mean, the only reason we're here is because the humans have a base here, and the only reason they're here is because of us. Now we each have a base in a worthless box canyon."

"Valley." said the green one

"What?

"It's a valley, not a canyon."

"Whatever. And besides, if we moved out today, then they would have two bases. Congratu-Fucking-lation. You have two bases in a worthless box valley.

"Talk about a waste of resources. We should be back home hunting those guys that destroyed our stronghold"

"Yeah, no shit. That's why we should be in charge"

At that point, a theron guard in camouflage, holding a gnasher shotgun rather than a torque bow, walks up under the base, and yells at the two standing on the roof.

"Ladies, front and center on the double!"

"Shit..."

"Yes, sir!"

End Episode 1

* * *

The end of the first Episode. I know it seems to be identical to the original Red Vs Blue plot, but don't worry, it'll be different after a few episodes. Please read and review!


	2. Holy Crap! They Have Names!

Thank you for your review. Here is the second Episode of Locust vs Gears:

Dis claimer rocks brick'd I do not own Red Vs Blue or Gears of Wars. They are owned by Rooster Teeth and Epic games.

* * *

Episode 2: Holy crap! They have names!

The two Drones follow the Theron Guard out of their base into the open field between the bases. As the Gears continue to watched from their view, the Guard turns completely around to face his bickering men

"Quiet you two! This isn't a booze cruise!" complained the Guard, now taking hold of the Drones attention.

"Sir," said the one in green "if this was a booze cruise, you would be passed out on deck, and Gern here would be throwing up over the side"

"Shut it, dirt bag, or I'll have Gern slit your throat while you sleep!" said the Guard (who we'll refer to as Theron from now on)

"I'll be _more_ than happy to do so, Sir" said the brown armored one (who we now know as Gern)

"Listen," stated the green armored one, ignoring his commander again "if this is about the motion sickness joke, you must admit you threw up on the way over here"

"So? lots of people get motion sickness"

"We were underground! How the hell does someone get motion sickness underground!?"

"Gern, Sam, shut the fuck up and listen to me!" yelled Theron, now at his wit's end

the two men quickly gave their undivided attention back to the guard. Although the two weren't particularly afraid of him, he was ruthless with that shotgun

"Now then, ladies, our Queen has decided that in order to win this war, we will be provided with additional personal as well as..."

"Oh, god," interrupted Sam "we're getting a noob, aren't we?"

The Theron guard gave Sam a death stare. However, he realize that his helmet stoped any kind of stare, and simply grunted a "Yes..."

Sam let out a grunt of disapproval "Great. I beat we're going to get some retard that can't shoot worth shit and will eat all the food ..."

"Yay," agreed Gern "and he'll problem read all my manga and put them out of order"

There was awkward pause. Both Theron and Sam stared at Gern. Not like in a grave way when some says a joke that no one finds funny, but a stare of disbelief.

"...dude..." said Sam, his jaw wide open

"As I was saying, " said Theron, putting him back in the center of attention, and ceasing any more humiliation for his second in command "we will be provided with additional personal and a vehicle"

Gern's previous statement was instantly forgotten. The prospect of getting a Locust vehicle is more than enough to brighten the day of any Locust. This, of course, is because Locust vehicles were actually behemoth monster with armor and brutal strength, and sometime carrying weapons that could rip anything human made to shreds. They're like a really tall Chuck Norris. As the two drones mentally cheered for joy, the Guard looks over the valley walk, and spots a rapid growing dot in the sky

"And here they come now"

"That's odd" Said the cobalt Gear

"Hm?" Questioned the cyan one

"The big one is looking at something..." The cobalt soldier replied, then lifted his sniper rifle to see what the guard saw "oh crap!"

"What?"

"Reaver!"

* * *

Thank you for reading episode two! Sorry for leaving you on a cliff hanger, but I need to keep this story going. Also, if anyone has any suggestions of what the gears' names should be, I'm all ear. Don't forget to review! 


End file.
